bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Unhappy-Not-Lucky
Mr Unhappy-Not-Lucky is the 16th Season 1 episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Lolipop Pops thinks a penny will give her good luck, but instead bad luck follows. Episode (The episode begins with Pops and Blue in town.) *Lolipop Pops: "Guess what, Blueberry? Today's me lucky day." *Blueberry Jam: "Really? Why'd you say that?" *Lolipop Pops (pulls out a penny): "Because...I found this penny this morning. I'm sure it will give me good luck. Come on." (The two kids kept going around when Pops goes under a ladder.) *Blueberry Jam: "Loli...you swam under a ladder." *Lolipop Pops: "What? Oh my goodness! I just swam under a ladder. But...is that good?" *Blueberry Jam: "No, it's not good. Everybody knows that bad luck. But that's just a silly superstition." *Lolipop Pops: "A super what?" *Blueberry Jam: "A superstition. You think things like black cats, breaking mirrors, or going under a ladder is bad luck." *Lolipop Pops: "But...they are, right?" (At that moment, she accidentally drops the penny. It rolls away. Pops tried to get it, but she bumps into a lamppost.) *Lolipop Pops: "See that? Bad luck." *Blueberry Jam: "Lolipop. There's no such thing as bad luck. I'm sure going under that ladder has nothing to do with losing your lucky penny." (Unsure, Pops followed behind. She passes by a black cat.) *Lolipop Pops: "Ahhh! A black cat! That's bad luck too, you know." *Blueberry Jam: "Oh, please! I told you there's no such thing as bad luck!" (A truck passes by, splashing only Pops with dirty water.) *Blueberry Jam: "Loli? You got soaked, and I'm totally dry!" *Lolipop Pops: "Told you...bad luck." (An ant carrying the penny Pops dropped laughed as it passed by her. Pops gives a dirty look. We the kids go around town some more.) *Lolipop Pops: "Augh! We're on 13th Street! Everybody knows the number 13 is an unlucky number! I must escape all this bad luck!" (swams away) *Blueberry Jam: "But...it's just a susperstition! Lolipop Pops!" (Pops was dashing away when she spots two citizens carrying a large mirror.) *Lolipop Pops: "Ahh! A mirror! If I break that mirror, it's seven years bad luck! I must stay away! I don't want all of this bad luck on me!" (Chondoller was walking by eating a banana and holding a tool box.) *Chondoller: "I sure do love bananas! (Pops wasn't looking where she was going and both girls crash into each other. The hammer in Chondoller's tool box flies off and spirals towards a mirror. The hammer hits the mirror. It cracks and breaks into pieces.) *Lolipop Pops: "No, no, no! More bad luck!" *Chondoller: "Ah, don't worry, Pops. There's no such thing as bad luck." *Lolipop Pops: "Yes there is. Bad luck is everywhere!" (a banana peel covers her face) "Hey! Who turned off the light?" (With the banana peel on her face, she couldn't see where she's going and falls headfirst into wet cement.) *Lolipop Pops: "See? Bad luck...Maybe the others can help..." (Next scene cuts to the Scarecrow Castle.) *Chandelee: "Well, Lolipop Pops. I'll have to agree with everyone else. There's really no such thing as bad luck." *Lolipop Pops: "Oh, yes there is. And it must stop!" *Chandelee: "Well then, let's see what we can find..." (flips through book pages) "Hey! It says here, a lucky horse shoe will bring you good luck." *Sugar Pie: "That's a good idea." *Choco Cream: "What Pops needs is a lucky-lucky-''lucky'' horse shoe!" *Vanilla Cake: "But where are we going to find one?" (Next scene cuts back to town. The kids rush to Sweetheart's home.) *Lolipop Pops: "Sweetheart!" *Sweetheart: "Ah, oh, uh, oh! Hey kids!" *Lolipop Pops: "I was wondering if you have a lucky horse shoe I can borrow." *Sweetheart: "Uhh, you can get one from that grumpy little toad in the corner." (Pops approaches the angry toad in the dirty corner of Sweetheart's house.) *Lolipop Pops: "Hello, little toad. Can I borrow that horse shoe?" (The toad screeches loudly and hops away with it. Pops goes after it, getting dirty with dust and cobwebs hanging off of her. The toad jumps out of the window in the back, with Pops following not far behind. She falls into dirty water.) *Lolipop Pops: "Hmph...that wasn't very lucky." (Next scene cuts back to the castle. Chandelee flips through pages until he comes to something.) *Chandelee: "That's it. A four-leaf clover will bring you good luck. But they're very hard to find." *Sugar Pie: "Oh, maybe I can grow one!" (In the backyard, Sugar Pie puts one hand down on the grass. She closed her eyes and the area around her hand was glowing yellow. Sugar lifts her hand, and a large clover appears, except it has more than four leaves.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey, it's a sixteen-leaf clover." *Lolipop Pops: "Oooh. That means that it's four times lucky." (holds tight on the clover) (Suddenly, the wind picks up and blows her away. The wind takes her through sap-filled trees. Pops was covered in sap afterwards. Then Pops was taken through a cactus-filled plateau. Needles stick out from her. The wind takes Pops to a marshmallow castle, and she was covered in melted marshmallow.) *Lolipop Pops (sigh): "I really am unlucky..." (Lastly, Pops was driven towards Eggplant's restaurant. The wind dies off and she falls through a chute on the roof and in front of Eggplant.) *Eggplant: "Lolipop Pops!" *Lolipop Pops: "I'm alright, Eggplant..." (She comes out, trying to clean herself. The others came to her.) *Chondoller: "You okay, Pops?" *Lolipop Pops: "I'm calling out...I can't even stop this bad luck!" *Vanilla Cake: "You're creating your own bad luck by being so afraid." *Lolipop Pops: "Oh, no I'm not. Didn't you see me go through all that trouble? The only thing I could do now is stay home until it changes." (Pops swm away and bumps into the black cat again.) *Lolipop Pops: "Stay away, black cat! I don't need anymore bad luck!" (She escaped from the cat and hides behind an ice cream cart. Bustle noticed and he saw the black cat.) *Bustle: "Lucko! There you are!" *Lolipop Pops: "What?" *Bustle: "I've been looking all over for my pet cat. Thanks so much for finding him." *Lolipop Pops: "Uhh, it was nothing." *Bustle: "You deserve a reward. Here's a jumbo chocolate and marshmallow swirl cone. Lucky thing you found my cat." *Lolipop Pops: "I guess it was kind of lucky." (She swam off with the cone in her hand and heard Eggplant calling her.) *Eggplant: "Lolipop Pops! I must thank you. When you mixed up all my ingredients, I accidentally created a brand new dish! Souffle La Pops! And I've won first prize at the bake off! Here! You take this ribbon. You deserve it. Lucky thing you were there." (walks off laughing with glee) *Lolipop Pops: "I guess it was kind of lucky." (Then Sweetheart comes by.) *Sweetheart: "Lolipop Pops! Thanks for chasing that angry toad around. I never knew he was that fast. He's my toad!" (The toad on his back croacks happily.) *Sweetheart: "And look what he has for you! A golden horse shoe. You deserve it. Lucky thing you were there!" (He walks off laughing with glee as the other kids came by.) *Cinnamon Buns: "Lolipop Pops, where did you get all that neat stuff?" *Choco Cream: "Yeah. I thought you were having bad luck." *Lolipop Pops: "Oh, no. I was pretty lucky after all. And I'm especially lucky I've got friends like you who care about me!" (the penny falls in her hair) "Hey, my lucky penny. Wow. I sure am a lucky legendary." (The truck comes by and splashes everyone except Pops. Everyone had a good laugh.) End of episode.